<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Is Blind by DreamDrop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236945">Love Is Blind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop'>DreamDrop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is Blind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, F/M, I am sorry!, Love Is Blind Netflix, M/M, Omega Verse, except the parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamDrop/pseuds/DreamDrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The experiment wants to show if love is blind and Laurent couldn't deny his brother his wish, so here he was in a pod across from Alphas he never ever saw before with the overall goal to fall in love without distraction from looks. He still thought the whole thing was stupid but he loved his brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Auguste/Jokaste (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Erasmus/Kallias (Captive Prince), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Is Blind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Is Blind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my dear readers! I just watched the series on Netflix and then inspiration hit me. I wrote this in one day (isolation also has its advantages...). I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laurent needed to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. "What?"<br/>
Auguste grinned. "Well, there is this experiment going on and I know how you love science and thus I thought it would be fun." The Alpha didn't seem fazed at all.<br/>
"And, pray tell, what experiment is it that you applied for? In my name, nonetheless."</p><p>"The big question, which should be answered is: Is love really blind? The whole thing is actually exactly what you would like. 15 Omegas on one side of the wall, 15 Alphas on the other side, you just fall in love while talking to them and afterwards you meet and test if your love is blind or if you let yourself get distracted by appearance."<br/>
"And you thought this would be a good idea?" Laurent knew he looked relaxed to most people, he had to, as they sat in his office of their law firm and he really couldn't make a scene here as much as he would have liked. His office had walls of glass and his assistant, Nicaise observed him like a hawk. </p><p>However, Auguste was not most people and he sobered up pretty quickly. "Laurent, you have to see the advantage. Clearly, it is crazy, I admit, but your reason for not going out is, because everybody just looks at you and wants to fuck you. Here you have the opportunity to fall in love with somebody who does not see your pretty face."<br/>
"That is true."<br/>
"And you, who really give a shit what someone looks like, can finally get to know another person without having to fear that they won't like the personality that comes with the beautiful appearance." Auguste looked really self-satisfied and Laurent just sighed. "Very well, I don't like your methods but I see your reasons. What is the catch?"</p><p>Now the Alpha looked uncomfortable. "If you like them even after meeting them, there will be a wedding."<br/>
The younger of the two closed his eyes and took one deep breath, he held it for four seconds and let it out again. "There will be what?"<br/>
"A wedding."<br/>
"You have to be kidding me. Auguste are you a total idiot? For goodness sake, did you lose your mind?" In this moment he was so grateful for the scent-patches over his glands. At least nobody would smell his anger. </p><p>"You don't have to. But it's the goal."<br/>
"And why, the fuck, did you think you could convince me to do that?" Laurent leaned back in his chair. He was angry, more than angry, he was furious.<br/>
"Because I applied as well. We were both accepted with special conditions and I need you to come with me?" Auguste looked so hopeful that Laurent almost forgot why he was angry.<br/>
"But you will be on the other side of the experiment. We won't see each other."</p><p>"Yes, but we can talk. Not about the experiment or other candidates, as this would be in our non-disclosure agreement but about other things. I would feel better knowing that you were there too."<br/>
Laurent needed a moment to think. He knew, he was not the only one with the "too handsome to not fuck" issue. While he started distancing himself from everybody his brother just started to have one fling after the other. Two approaches to the same problem and both didn't work at all.</p><p>"Why do you want to participate?"<br/>
"Because I am 37 years old. I don't want to live my life like this forever. I get older, I want a mate, I want kids. I don't want to be afraid of waking up one morning and them being gone because I have gray hair and wrinkles."<br/>
Laurent gave him a faint smile. "You already have gray hair. Just nobody notices yet."<br/>
Auguste rolled his eyes. "Well, thank you for supporting my point." </p><p>Their banter helped the Omega to calm down considerably. "So, if I understand correctly, and please correct me if I don't, you want me to participate in order to participate yourself?"<br/>
"More or less. I think this is an opportunity for both of us and even if we aren't successful, we can go home as if nothing ever happened."<br/>
"You have a way with words. But I should have known, you are not without reason the most successful defense lawyer this whole firm has. You should be grateful I love you so much."<br/>
"So you will go with me?"<br/>
"Yes. I will. You are right, I am a bit curious and I would do almost everything for you. If it doesn't work, I will go home and live my life as if nothing happened. I needed a vacation anyway."</p><p>Auguste stood, walked around the table and pulled his younger brother in a hug. "I love you so much Laurent. You have no idea how much this means to me."<br/>
Laurent patted him on the back. "Go back to work, we are losing thousands of dollars with you just standing here in my office. If you want to take a vacation better finish your cases. Do I need to sign somewhere?"<br/>
"I will bring the documents to you, with the non-disclosure agreement."<br/>
"Good, thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Half a year later…<br/>
"I can't believe that we are really doing this."<br/>
They stepped down from their plane and walked to get their luggage.<br/>
"It was your idea. You better believe it. In less than a day you and I will have to hand in our phones." Laurent held said phone in his hands and typed a message.<br/>
"What are you doing? Still working? Laurent, you need to calm down, our associates will handle everything."<br/>
"That's what I am afraid of. I really think it is a bad idea for both of us to be here. Who will prevent Nicaise from shredding all our case files?"<br/>
"Was that a joke? Oh for fucks sake, you are joking over work, you must be more upset than I thought. Laurent, everything will be fine. Nicaise has a brain and he actually likes his job, he won't risk the existence of the firm."</p><p>Laurent sighed but locked his phone and put it into his jacked. "I can make jokes even if I'm not upset."<br/>
"But today the evidence speaks against you. We are here, about to enter an unknown place, with unknown outcome and no control over what happens at work. Naturally you, as a total control freak, are stressed out of your mind. I don't need to scent you to know that."<br/>
"You are horrible and sometimes I ask myself why I love you so much."</p><p>"I'm great and we both know that. Now brother, after we leave the airport we need to split. We have a separate way to go. Please, don't freak out and don't try to give last minute advise to Jord, or he will feel too pressured to get any work done."<br/>
Laurent rolled his eyes. As if he was a person to freak out. If he were, he would never be able to do this job and especially not as excellent as he did it.<br/>
"Auguste, I think you project your feelings onto me. I might be worried about the firm, but I certainly am not nervous about this whole experiment. You are the invested one between the both of us."</p><p>Auguste sighed. "Well, you are 27, I am 37. This is quite an age gap. Get my age, then you'll know why I am freaking out here. I don't get any younger."<br/>
"Don't talk as if you are an old man. This is depressing. I will talk to you later. Try to calm down. You are a great man and an even better Alpha. Every Omega could be happy to have you." Laurent embraced him, he could feel his big brother tremble under his hands and combed his fingers through his hair. "In the worst-case scenario, you could always marry Nicaise. He may be a nuisance, but he likes you enough to consider it." </p><p>Auguste grimaced. "Stop it. I would rather not go down that path. He is like our little brother."<br/>
"Just a suggestion. Well then, calm down, Alpha up and go get them. But please, nobody too stupid."<br/>
"Sure, my first question will be: How high is your IQ?"<br/>
"Good, I bet this will leave a lasting impression. No other Alpha will ask that."<br/>
"Yes, and for a good reason Laurent." Auguste grabbed his suitcase while Laurent already had his by his side. "I think you should know that not everyone is a genius."</p><p>"I assure you; I know. There are enough idiots on this planet to destroy every last illusion I had as a child. But please make sure that they at least understand an action movie. Otherwise I won't come with you to the movie theater ever again."<br/>
"She was very pretty."<br/>
"Yes, and she asked if we understood what happened in Deadpool. I didn't expect anyone to get all the references, but to get a grasp on the basic plot, that would have been appreciated."<br/>
"Stop it now. You make her sound worse than she was."</p><p>"Auguste, she didn't know what the second round was in soccer… Please." Laurent went to one of the taxis and loaded his luggage in the trunk. Then he gave the driver the address and turned around to look at his brother.<br/>
"Good luck brother, I still think they only let us participate together because they needed some joke for the audience. You could have told me it was a TV show from the start. I still hold a grudge. I trusted you."<br/>
"Don't start again. If you would have read the information, you would have known. Now get in the car."</p><p> </p><p>One day later<br/>
"Good morning. How are you? I am Kelly and this is my husband Mitch.<br/>
As you all know the experiment wants to answer the question: Is love truly blind? Psychologists have the hypothesis that the emotional connection is what makes a marriage happy and not the physical attraction. We want to determine if that is true. For centuries it was normal that Alphas chose an Omega by scent. However, it is clear, that scent alone does not make one happy. Equal rights and the fast and ever-changing requirements on ourselves and others lead to a drastic change in the pace of life. But I ask you, who of us does not want more love, warmth and comfort? We all want real connections that don't depend on our looks, our scent or our bodies."</p><p>"For the next ten days you will be on this side of the wall and talk to the Alphas on the other side of the wall. You won't see each other, except if one of you proposes. We have your phones and you will build an emotional connection without distraction. Then you will go on a vacation in Mexico and work on your physical connection. Afterwards you will move in together, go back to your life and meet the families and one month from now will be the marriage."</p><p>The other Omegas whooped and Laurent nodded as sign that he had understood. There were fourteen others and he really hoped that they would not want to gossip with him. He swore that he would hide all of Augustes left shoes after this was over.<br/>
"Well then, the pods are now open. Good luck."</p><p>The Omegas all stood, took their notebooks and went to the doors that were assigned to them for their first meeting. Laurent entered door number 11 and looked around. Across from him he heard a, "Holy shit.", then a pause.<br/>
"Hello? Sorry, I normally don't swear. But did you look at all this bling?"<br/>
Laurent looked around. Okay, it was nice, but it was not to his taste. Everything in pastel colors, just inviting to think about all the clichés he tried to avoid.<br/>
"Good morning. Well, I assume your pod doesn't look as if you were a Disney princess?"</p><p>The other party let out a startled laugh. It was a man. "No, certainly not. I take it yours looks the part? My name is Gabriel by the way."<br/>
"Hello Gabriel, I'm Laurent. And yes, it looks a lot like I should start to sing with some animals of the forest."<br/>
Again, there was a laugh. Gabriel had a nice voice. "You are very funny. What are you doing for a living?"<br/>
"I am a lawyer."<br/>
"You are? Interesting." He sounded surprised and now Laurent rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Why do you think that it is interesting?"<br/>
"Well, a pretty demanding job for an Omega."<br/>
Laurent grimaced. "Well, as nice as our talk was, I feel the urge to cut it short. Good day."<br/>
"Wait! I don't want to say that you are stupid but your hormones…" before he could hear anything else, Laurent left. On his way outside he grabbed one of the whiskey shots and downed it. </p><p>He left for the common room to wait his fifteen minutes until he would meet the next candidate. "They certainly have room for improvement", he muttered to himself. At least he could cross one of the candidates from his book. Thirteen to go.</p><p>His second round was nothing special. Dionne was a nice woman but she was also exceptionally boring. The third candidate was Berenger. He was nice, a bit shy maybe, but intelligent and very knowledgeable. Number four was too brash and although Kallias really tried to be nice, Laurent knew, that their personalities were so contrary without really complimenting the other, that they would kill each other within minutes of sharing the same space. </p><p>Then he met Auguste and tried to make clear, that he would kill him without breaching their non-disclosure agreement. "I really really want to eat chocolate ice with you, Auguste." This was their code for wanting to strangle the other one, as they had their one and only real fight over the chocolate ice cream their mother had bought and Auguste didn't share with his little brother.<br/>
"Oh my." Auguste sounded a bit frightened, but he also replied. "I would invite you." The code for: You are right and I deserve it.</p><p>Laurent sighed and changed topics. After his brother there was an Alpha names Frédéric. With no sense of humor. That was not bad in itself but combined with his limited knowledge of books he was not really a candidate Laurent wanted to see again. </p><p>After Frédéric he met one Nikandros and this was a really memorable meeting. "Hello, my name is Laurent."<br/>
"Hello Laurent, I am Nikandros. How do you do?"<br/>
"I'm well. And you?"<br/>
"Me too. How was your day up until now?"<br/>
"Well, I had more dates than in the last year combined. I would say it was exhausting."</p><p>Nikandros chuckled. "Why didn't you have more dates last year?"<br/>
"Work mostly. How was your day?"<br/>
"Successful. I like meeting so many new and interesting people. What is your profession?"<br/>
Laurent sighed, again his job. "I am a lawyer."<br/>
"Really? That's fantastic. Me too. How old are you?" Now the Omega was taken aback. The other thought it was fantastic? </p><p>"I am 27."<br/>
"Wow. That is pretty young for being a lawyer."<br/>
"Yes, it is. How old are you?"<br/>
"I am 33. Why did you become a lawyer?"</p><p>"Because I like arguing and am very good at it." Laurent waited for a reaction and when Nikandros gave a chocked sound, he grinned. "I am mostly joking. I like to be right and as this is the case pretty often, I thought I could make a living out of it."<br/>
Now Nikandros sounded like he was dying. "You have to be kidding me. If you now tell me, that you are blond too, I will leave."</p><p>Laurent crooked his head. That was insulting. The truth was, that he liked all those before mentioned things about his job but he wanted to become a lawyer in order to support his brother in his bid of taking over the firm from their uncle after their parents died.</p><p>"And why would that be relevant?"<br/>
"You wouldn't understand. I think it is better if we leave here without ever meeting again."<br/>
"I cannot agree more. Let's never do this again." Laurent stood and left the pod. What the fuck?</p><p>Next he met Madalena. A very nice, intelligent and polite woman, who loved to cook and ride. Things Laurent liked as well. At least there were not only idiots here. </p><p>Toveld after her was flirty but in an unobtrusive manner. He had the feeling that the other man was a real gentleman. At 39 he was one of the oldest candidates. His work as CFO of a Fortune 500 company guaranteed that he was well settled for life. Laurent knew, that a possible future with him would be filled with elegant dinners, long walks in the park and high society galas. Not the worst possible life. </p><p>In the end he said: "I liked our conversation, Laurent. Would you honor me with another meeting?"<br/>
Laurent readily agreed and then he had to change the pod. </p><p>He met Vannes next. The Alpha was funny, cunning and had a sarcastic humor, that fascinated Laurent immediately.<br/>
"So, how is your family situation?"<br/>
"Parents dead, one older brother. And yours?"<br/>
"Parents also dead, two little brothers. Fascinating. We have so much in common."<br/>
"Yes, biting sarcasm and dead parents. That has to be fate."<br/>
"Now we are talking."<br/>
Laurent honestly enjoyed talking to her, although they both knew that they would never end up as mates. </p><p>Next came the worst part of the whole day. "My name is Govart."<br/>
"I am Laurent. How do you do?"<br/>
"Good. Now Laurent. How many children do you want?"<br/>
"I honestly don't know. Something between two and four maybe?" He reminded himself to play nice. He couldn't bristle at the first question.</p><p>"You must like to play the Omega part. At least I know that you like to be fucked."<br/>
Laurent stood and left without another word.</p><p>He honestly didn't have high hopes for the last four candidates. He was in a foul mood and just wanted to work or read or ride or do anything but talking to another Alpha.<br/>
"Hello there. I am Damianos, short Damen. How is your sanity doing?"</p><p>Laurent was surprised. The Alpha had a very beautiful voice. Deep and calm, a bit of a foreign accent.<br/>
"My name is Laurent, I am holding on tightly. How is yours?"<br/>
"I just realized that I am a prude. This might change everything."<br/>
Laurent almost smiled. "Oh, doesn't fit the image you have of yourself?"</p><p>"Not at all! I sat there like a blushing virgin."<br/>
Now he couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Not the blushing virgin type?"<br/>
"No, not really. However, there will always be surprises." Damen seemed to be pretty open. "And you? Are you the blushing virgin type?"<br/>
Laurent chuckled. "I honestly can't remember when I blushed the last time."</p><p>"Really? How old are you?"<br/>
"27. And you?"<br/>
"32. And you can't remember when you blushed last?"<br/>
"No. Sorry to disappoint."<br/>
"That is no disappointment but a challenge. I will make you blush before this experiment ends."<br/>
"Famous last words." </p><p>Now Damen laughed. "What? Let a man dream."<br/>
"Dream as much as you want, but there it will end. I doubt that you can surprise me enough to make me blush."<br/>
"You do? I can be very surprising if I want to."</p><p>Laurent still smiled. "You certainly seem to be the type of Alpha who likes to think that of themselves."<br/>
"Really now… fascinating what you seem to be able to deduce from just five minutes of conversation."<br/>
"That is part of my job, Damen. Before you can ask, yes, I am a lawyer, yes, I am young for a lawyer and yes, I am an arrogant asshole." Laurent leaned back and took a sip of his water.</p><p>Damen laughed out loud. "Well, this is an A+ for self-awareness. Not everyone can reflect that well on their own behavior. I am a police captain."<br/>
"For fucks sake", Laurent mumbled, then louder: "Yes, just my luck."</p><p>"What? Are you one of those lawyers, who don't flirt with police officers because they don't want to be reminded of their own assholeness too often?"<br/>
"Are you one of those police officers, who worked for too long in this job and now think they have a moral high ground just because they have a badge?" Laurent enjoyed their bickering more than he wanted to admit. </p><p>Damen laughed again. He had a beautiful laugh. Infectious and honest. "Maybe. A bit devotion would do me good."<br/>
"A bit less assholeness would be beneficiary for me as well." Laurent admitted, still grinning. They sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>"I would like to talk to you again." Damen sounded serious for the first time since they started talking.<br/>
"Yes. Me too." Then their Time was up. </p><p>Laurent had three more dates with Makedon, Lazar and Cassandra. All three of them were not his type. If he had to be honest, he could imagine a future with only two Alphas. Torveld and Damen were two sides of a coin and he was really interested in seeing where the thing went. </p><p>He went back to the common area and was swarmed immediately by the other Omegas. "Did you meet someone you liked?" Ancel, the redhead, asked.<br/>
"Yes, I actually did. And you?"<br/>
"Oh yes. I liked three of the Alphas they had."</p><p>Kashel grinned. "I loved some of the jokes, but Govart was a total asshole."<br/>
"Don't tell me, I walked out on him. He was really a son of a bitch." Nelly agreed.<br/>
Jokaste, who looked a lot like Laurent but with an akielon touch shrugged. "I think there are some promising candidates but tomorrow will bring more clarity. Did you already hand in your favorites?"</p><p>They all had and spent the evening discussing their own background. Laurent preferred to listen to the others. He was exhausted after so much rudeness. At least he didn't have to meet one of them again.</p><p>The next day he had three dates confirmed, all his requests were met with return requests.<br/>
First he met Torveld.<br/>
"Good morning Laurent. How are you doing?"<br/>
"Better than yesterday. And you?"<br/>
"Me too. I'm very happy that you chose to meet with me again."</p><p>"How was your evening?"<br/>
"Relaxing. I talked with one of the other Alphas for a pretty long time and then went to bed. It was interesting to hear the impressions they had." He sounded sure, relaxed. Laurent felt a bit of the tension drain from his shoulders. "And yours?"</p><p>"I worried about work. It was strange not to work and knowing that I wouldn't work for at least nine days more."<br/>
"Most likely more."<br/>
Laurent raised an eyebrow. "Is this a proposal?"<br/>
"Not today."</p><p>Now Laurent laughed. "I am relieved. So let's talk about something interesting. We still have more than three quarters of an hour."<br/>
"Good. You are right. Why did you want to be in this experiment?"<br/>
They talked about their life up until this point and what they wanted in the future. They agreed to meet again and Laurent was pretty happy with the outcome of the whole meeting.</p><p>Next he met Vannes. The woman teased him about all the Alphas that talked about him apparently. "You left a serious impression on most of them."<br/>
Laurent rolled his eyes. "This just means they were shocked. How did your dates go?"</p><p>"Good. I have three hours of dates behind me today."<br/>
"You are impressive. I think, it would be better, if we met again after the experiment and only after. We both know that we are not each other's type but it was a lot of fun talking to you and as you seem to be pretty busy I won't take more of your time."<br/>
"So polite! But sure, I would love to meet after the experiment. I think it would be great to see if my image of you happens to be accurate. Most of the time I am right."</p><p>They left as friends and Laurent knew, that the one he looked forward to still waited for him.<br/>
When he entered the last pod for the day, he hear a loud exhale. "Laurent?"<br/>
"Yes?"<br/>
"Nothing, it's just good to hear your voice. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very beautiful voice?"<br/>
"Before you, no, nobody."<br/>
"I like your voice a lot."<br/>
"I like yours too, Damen. Did something happen?" A bit of concern made Laurent cautious.</p><p>"How could you tell?"<br/>
"I am an observing person."<br/>
"You should consider leaving the dark side and use your abilities for the good."<br/>
"You think so? But stop avoiding. These tactics don't work on me."<br/>
"I just looked forward to meeting you so much that I couldn't concentrate on the others. And that wasn't fair of me."</p><p>Laurent was honestly surprised. While he looked forward to meeting Damen too, he thought the Alpha would enjoy the flock of Omegas who were interested in him. He knew that there were a lot of them.<br/>
"I looked forward to our date too." He needed to be honest with his feelings if he wanted this to even remotely work.</p><p>"Good. Do you want children?"<br/>
"I do, do you?"<br/>
"Yes. How many?"<br/>
"Two at least. I have an older brother and I can't imagine a life without him. I would want my children to know this love."</p><p>"I have an older brother too, although our relationship is strained."<br/>
"I am sorry to hear that. What happened?"<br/>
"We both wanted the job as captain, I wanted the whole thing to go fair and square. May the better suited win but he didn't, so he tried to hurt me in order to get an advantage. I was almost paralyzed from the hip downwards."<br/>
"What?" Laurent thought he hadn't heard right.</p><p>"We went hunting. We did it hundreds of times together. But then he shot me in my back and let me lie there. I was saved by my best friend and since then I can't talk to my brother anymore."<br/>
"And I thought I had a terrible family history. I can't imagine what it would have done to me if my brother had betrayed me like that."</p><p>"I survived, I am healthy and I learned a lot through is experience. I just never thought that someone could do this to their family."<br/>
"It is easier than you think to betray family. You just never think it happens to you and your family until the time comes."</p><p>"Wow… we went depressing, fast... at breakneck speed. Now I try to drag this conversation out of the literal doom, so don't judge me for whatever comes out of my mouth next."<br/>
"I swear I won't."<br/>
"What is your last name?"<br/>
"That is so boring, I am really distracted from our conversation-of-doom. My last name is d'Arles."<br/>
"D'Arles it is."<br/>
"That's my real name. I know this skepticism. I can't change the fact of my family history."</p><p>Damen laughed. "Well, I believe you. What is your favorite color?"<br/>
"Are we doing 20 questions now? And it's blue. What is your favorite color?"<br/>
"I don't have one.  But I wear red often."<br/>
"You don't have a favorite color?"<br/>
Damen chuckled. "I know my favorite sport. The Octon."<br/>
"An adrenaline junkie. This gets better and better. My favorite sport would be riding."</p><p>Laurent stood and got a bottle of water.<br/>
"Are you really surprised?"<br/>
"About what? That you like extreme sports? I don't know, maybe not."<br/>
"Well, back to 20 questions. Question four. What would you change about yourself if you could?"</p><p>Laurent thought long and hard. He didn't know if Damen wanted a serious answer or not. "The superficial answer would be my eyesight. I need glasses for driving and I don't like being dependent on them. The honest answer would be, my ability to show love. I am not good at it. I struggle with showing affection and love, even though I care about the people deeply."<br/>
"I honestly can't believe that. You seem like a very honest person."</p><p>"Thank you, high praise from a police captain. What would you change about yourself?"<br/>
Damen laughed. "As you were so honest with me, I will return the trust. Superficially, I would most likely want the knee aches gone. I have a residue injury from my football days, which does act up from time to time. Otherwise I would like to be able to draw the line better. I forgive a lot, maybe too much and this has hurt me more times than I can count."</p><p>"What would your ideal partner be like?"<br/>
"Intelligent, sophisticated, committed, reliable, independent. A bit of an asshole, if I have to be honest. But with a heart of gold."<br/>
"You like people with asshole personalities?"<br/>
Damen laughed. "I would never see them as assholes but after every relationship ended, my friends informed me, that my partner has been an asshole."<br/>
Laurent laughed too. </p><p>"What would your ideal partner be like?"<br/>
"Caring, forgiving, warm, someone with principles. Intelligent and not afraid of me or my anger. Someone I could go toe to toe with." The Omega felt his hands getting sweaty. This was more honest than he had planned to be.<br/>
Damen was silent for a pretty long time. "Laurent…" He sounded breathless.<br/>
"Yes?"</p><p>"I…" Again a pause.<br/>
"I know. All I know about you seems to fit perfectly. Well, let's move on, question six. Do you like dogs?"<br/>
"I love dogs. I have one. She is great."<br/>
"I knew it! You totally are a dog person, aren't you?"<br/>
"Yes, I am. Please don't tell me you don't like them?" Damen sounded almost panicked.</p><p>"I like dogs. I just don't have time for one. I work a lot, I travel a lot, I am not reliable enough for a dog."<br/>
Damen sighed in relief. "Good to know you are not a horrible person, who hates dogs. Next question. Favorite movie?"<br/>
"Oh my… Spirited away most likely."<br/>
"Are you kidding me?" Damen sounded like all of his favorite holidays fell on the same day.<br/>
"No, I do, in fact, not kid you."<br/>
"No way. I love this movie!"</p><p>"Everybody loves this movie. It's the best movie on the planet. What is your favorite movie?"<br/>
"Love actually."<br/>
"No!" Laurent knew, he sounded horrified.<br/>
"Yes! I can't wait to show you all the wonders of romance movies."<br/>
"You assume, I don't know them."<br/>
"Your reaction said it all." Damen teased and it was perfect. </p><p>"What is your favorite TV show?"<br/>
"I don’t have time for that. But I once saw one episode of Sherlock. I like it."<br/>
Damen laughed. "Everybody loves Sherlock."<br/>
"Well sorry that I am mainstream."<br/>
"No problem. You have other qualities."<br/>
"I certainly hope so. Otherwise the whole thing here is doomed from the start." Laurent looked down on his notes.</p><p>"If you could eat dinner with whomever you wanted, who would you chose?"<br/>
Damen took his time with the answer. "My mother. I never knew her, she died giving birth to me. I would like to ask her so much."<br/>
Laurent felt how his throat closed up. "I know what you mean. I would also want to see my mother once again. Tell her how much love my brother gave me and that she doesn't have to worry. I loved her a lot."<br/>
"I am sorry for your loss."</p><p>"It was a long time ago. What is your favorite song at the moment?"<br/>
Their conversation stayed light until the hour was up.<br/>
"Laurent? I would love to talk to you tomorrow."<br/>
"Yes, me too. Sleep tight Damen."</p><p> </p><p>This evening the Omegas talked about names. Laurent wasn't really surprised that there was quite a lot of competition. What surprised him was that Damen seemed to have told three people that he couldn't meet them anymore. Kashel took it with a shrug of a shoulder and then talked about Vannes. Erasmus was so enamored with Kallias already, that he didn't even say something and Lykaios, who seemed to like Damen best of the three, then started talking about Nikandros.<br/>
Laurent was just happy for her, that she was not blonde.</p><p>Jokaste, who quickly grew to be something like a friend, was still talking to Damen, although she admitted, that she liked Auguste more. Laurent was surprised, to hear from his brother. "You do?"<br/>
"Yes. He is a gentleman, intelligent and outspoken. I like him a lot. Don't you?"</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" Leandra asked and then looked at them expectantly.<br/>
"Auguste."<br/>
"Oh the Alpha with the sexy voice. I loved talking to him but we both wanted different things in life unfortunately. He seemed like Mr. Perfect. A lot like Damianos…"<br/>
"The two of them are really alike." Jokaste nodded along while Laurent decided that it was for the best if he just said nothing at all. Thus he stood and went to bed early. </p><p> </p><p>Day three and four went almost the same way as day two. </p><p> </p><p>Day five came and Laurent spoke with Torveld first. But the highlight was his talk with Damen.<br/>
"I am happy that you are my last one for today." Damen admitted when they sat in their pod.<br/>
"You only talk to Jokaste beside me. I know you don't have a lot to do."<br/>
"You talk to Torveld. He is enamored with you."<br/>
"Only because he doesn't know me. I know that I am not his type. I told him as much today."</p><p>Damen paused. "What was his reaction?"<br/>
"He understood and he told me, that I should be happy."<br/>
"So, from now on you are only talking to me?"<br/>
"Yes. But I don't expect the same from you. Go and get to know Jokaste better. I just wanted to be honest as that is the whole sense of the experiment."<br/>
"I told her today that I was too committed to someone else to be fair to her."<br/>
Now Laurent was surprised, and he felt how he lost control over his facial muscles. "What?"</p><p>"Laurent. We talked for only four days, but I want to spend every minute I have in this pod with you. And if you have the time, I would like to speak to you even more."<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
"Never have I been surer of anything in my life."<br/>
"That is the exaggeration of the century. But I want to talk to you more too."</p><p>And talk they did. The most memorable part of their conversation went like this:<br/>
"What should I do when you come home after a stressful day?" Damen asked out of nowhere and Laurent just reacted: "Depends. If the stressful day was draining and depressing, you should cuddle with me. If the stressful day was frustrating and made me angry, you should fuck me."<br/>
Damen chocked on his drink and the Omega laughed and said: "I hope that was just water."</p><p>"It was. Sometimes I forget how forward you Veretians are."<br/>
"You will learn."<br/>
"I think so too."<br/>
"But would you?"<br/>
"What? Fuck you? Certainly. Your wish is my command your highness." Now he sounded cocky. </p><p>Laurent rolled his eyes. "You are horrible. Honestly."<br/>
"Sweetheart, I assure you, I am anything but horrible. I even have one written reference, that tells you that I am in fact NOT horrible."<br/>
"Oh my gosh. He really went there. Can you believe it? If you do include that in the resulting episode, please include my very horrified face too." Laurent looked at the camera with a smile on his lips.</p><p>"How important is the appearance to you?"<br/>
"I admit, that I was quite shallow up until now and it didn't make me happy. That was one of the reasons I came here." Damen almost sounded ashamed. "I am not proud of it, but I was a very superficial person. What about you?"<br/>
"Looks were always secondary to me. A beautiful mind is more important. I mean we all get older, wrinkly with gray hair, then there is nothing to look at anymore but beautiful conversations and good arguments stay with us for life."<br/>
"Well said."</p><p> </p><p>That evening Erasmus told them about his engagement to Kallias. He would see the Alpha the next day and was more nervous than ever before. When Pallas told them about his engagement to Lazar one hour later, nobody was surprised, and everyone was happy for the two couples. </p><p>Erasmus sat beside Laurent and took one of his hands. "Damen should ask you soon, someone as amazing as you deserves no less than to be happy."<br/>
Laurent was so surprised, that he almost laughed. "Thank you, Erasmus. I wish you all the luck on earth." What had surprised him the most was the fact that he made friends with some of the other Omegas. Jokaste, Erasmus, Ancel and Kashel were closer to him than a lot of other people he knew a lot longer.</p><p> </p><p>Two days and two couples later Jokaste came back and threw her arms around Laurent. "He asked me to marry him!"<br/>
"Who? Auguste?"<br/>
"Yes!"<br/>
"What did you say?" Laurent prayed for the happiness of his brother.<br/>
"I said yes! What did you think you idiot?"<br/>
"No need to get offensive. I am so happy for you. You will certainly make each other very happy." He knew that it was the truth.<br/>
"I don’t know but I hope so. He appears to be the perfect man. I just hope I can join Erasmus, Pallas, Ancel and Isander in their blissed-out state tomorrow."</p><p>Laurent grinned. "How should he look like?"<br/>
"Tall, broad shoulders, big hands."<br/>
"Something tells me, you won't be disappointed." Auguste was all that and certainly more. Jokaste would be over the moon.<br/>
"And when do you two get your heads out of your asses?"<br/>
"Please, stop stressing me out. There are still three days. No need to rush."</p><p>"But you are so in love with each other. It is disgusting to be honest."<br/>
"After you survived Erasmus and Isander, I am certain you will survive me."<br/>
Jokaste smiled. "That is true. I won't pressure you anymore. You know what you do."<br/>
"Thank you. Now go to the other engaged couples and be happily engaged."</p><p> </p><p>Day eight and The Talk began as soon as Laurent entered the pod. "Sweetheart?"<br/>
"Yes Damen?"<br/>
"I am so happy that I could meet you here. I never thought it would be possible, but you are everything I ever dreamed of. I want all those things we talked about. I want to call you my husband, I want to be the father of your children, I want to make you happy for everyday in your life. I love you. So please, Laurent, will you marry me?" </p><p>The Omega felt himself nod. "Yes. I do. Damianos, do you want to marry me too?" He laughed and replied: "Certainly, otherwise I wouldn't have asked."<br/>
Laurent still felt shell-shocked. "Are you sure?"<br/>
The Alpha's voice went really soft. "Yes. I am more than sure. Are you sure too?"<br/>
"I am. I never thought I would say that but I really am."</p><p>"I look forward to see you tomorrow." Damen sounded chocked up.<br/>
"I do too." At the same time Laurent felt how his stomach churned. Would everything be over after Damen saw him?<br/>
Would the Alpha only see his face and body and nothing else? He was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>He was still terrified the next morning and only Jokaste's stern words and his exceptional self-control held him in place, when the sign came for him to stand before the milky glass doors. The production team asked him how he felt, and he answered honestly. "As if I have the worst hangover of my life."</p><p>Then the doors opened, and he walked out on the carped, his gaze focused on the other entrance. Damianos… Damen stood there and if Laurent was a weaker man, he would have faltered. Damen was beautiful. His sun-kissed skin, black locks and dark eyes immediately gave away his Akielon origin. </p><p>He was massive, even more so than Auguste. Broad shoulders, bulging muscles and tall. The broad grin on his lips faded, but the dimples stayed, as he gaped at Laurent. The Omega was overwhelmed but still he raised one eyebrow and took the flowers from Damen's hands.</p><p>"Hello there. Are they for me?"<br/>
The Alpha only nodded and then he took Laurent's face between his hands and brushed his thumbs over his cheekbones.<br/>
"Are you real?"<br/>
Laurent smirked. "What do you think?"<br/>
"I think you rose from my forbidden fantasies. Laurent, sweetheart, you are so beautiful. I can't believe it."<br/>
"Thank you. I can only compliment you back. You are very handsome Damianos."<br/>
The Alpha laughed, it sounded breathless. "Thank you. Can I kiss you?"<br/>
"Certainly." And their lips met. </p><p>Laurent needed to tilt his head back to accommodate for Damen's height. Damen still cradled his face and devoured his lips as if they were a remedy for all his pains. "For fucks sake, Laurent. You are perfect. I love you."</p><p>He fell on one knee and took Laurent's hand. "I ask you again. Do you want to marry me?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
Damen smiled at him and it was as bright as the sun. He took the ring and slipped it on Laurent's finger.<br/>
"You are perfect. I can't wait to marry you."<br/>
"That's what you say now."<br/>
"I will say it in three weeks again. And in three years and in three decades." Damen squeezed his hand and then pressed a kiss to his forehead.</p><p>"I look forward to our vacation."<br/>
"Yes." Laurent smiled, then he nuzzled Damen's neck for a split second before he turned around and did as the production team signalized. He left the Alpha behind but not without another look at him. Damen looked blissed out. Grin on his lips, eyes clouded over and stance relaxed. That was really a future Laurent could look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So the end! I don't know if I'll write something more. Maybe. There would be potential but just let me know what you thought. If you would like another part, then I certainly could imagine writing something more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>